


saving the day

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Kinda, Newsies - Freeform, Other, X Men AU, smalls gets stabbed full warning, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: smalls sneaks out of school to buy a powerade and ends up doing a lot more
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	saving the day

Smalls headphones were loud and they loved it. Loud music drowning out their surroundings was all smalls needed at the time. Their music drowned out the fact that it was so late, the fact that they should be at school, really it drowned out all of reality. Well, the amount of reality that was left seeing as they were at a small grocery store at what the fuck o clock, smalls didn’t have the energy to get out their phone but it was dark outside and there was no way it wasn’t past twelve am. Wouldnt Denton be proud of them.

It was way too late to be out and after their last run away smalls probably wasn’t supposed to leave without saying anything. There went that rule as smalls crawled out of their window around one am. Yeah they shouldn’t run away from the school, Denton’s academy was a safe place for them- or at least it was supposed to be a safe place for them. It probably was, a school they could use whatever talents they had at no matter what they were- that’s a perfect environment to be in but smalls needed to get out for a bit. take a fresh breath of air, maybe buy some candy or something, smalls was going to be out for a bit then get back to the school without anyone realizing. At least that was the plan.

Smalls blasted their music slowly walking through the store. The fluorescent lights above them hurt their eyes but smalls didnt know another place they would rather be. This store was near their mother’s house, somehow always open, and smalls had become good friends with the owner. Well, smalls had become good friends with the old owner, they didnt know the new one. Smalls hadnt actually been to the store in a while, it was basically just a gas station without the gas and smalls hadnt felt like walking all the way from Denton’s to the corner store so it was almost surreal standing in the candy aisle. That feeling didnt last for long however.

A man had walked in but smalls hardly noticed still listening to their music trying to decide if they actually wanted to buy a Powerade or if they were going to wait and make Koolaid when they got back to the school. Smalls gave him a small glance from where they were standing but he never actually saw them. They didn’t care or even really notice him until they went to pay for their things and there the man was standing with a knife to the cashier threatening to get them hand over the money in the cash register.

Smalls should have walked away but for some reason, their legs wouldn’t let them. Were they scared? Smalls sure as hell felt scared but something else was brewing inside of them. They were a mutant, you know who else were mutants? The x men. Smalls could totally help this person right? They could actually be helpful with their mutation- the word ‘hero’ seemed to echo in their mind. The X Men were hero’s, smalls could be a hero too. They didnt exactly feel like a hero, they felt like their legs were made of jello but smalls took a quiet deep breath pulling off their headphones. They were going to be a hero whether their mind and body liked it or not.

“Need any help there? I can carry your groceries that you are going to pay for if you need me to” Spiderman always had a witty come back right? Smalls could do that too. spiderman is cool- smalls was pulled out of their thoughts by the cold stone that dropped in their stomach as the man made eye contact with them.  
Smalls almost froze but bit their lip moving closer to him. Yep the man definitely had a kitchen knife and smalls definitely didnt know what to do. They had only done parkour in the danger room, fuck if smalls actually knew what to do when there was a man with a knife robbing a store. Smalls eyes were fixed on the knife, should they disarm him? Disarm him seemed like a good plan, smalls needed to do that- how was smalls going to manage that? They had no clue yet again back to the drawing board god smalls was scared.

Smalls couldn’t be scared, they wouldn’t allow themself to be scared. Deep breaths, deep breaths. The man with the knife was moving closer so smalls took a step back. One step at a time, one step at a time. Smalls was repeating things in their mind. They had this under control- who was smalls kidding, of course, they didnt have this under control but that sounded nice in their head at least.

One step towards smalls, one step backwards. This wasn’t a big store- and wasn’t the villain always supposed to say something witty back? What fun was sarcasm if smalls did have someone to go back and forth with? Maybe they had watched too much Phineas and Ferb, actually yeah they had watched too much Phineas and Ferb but that wasn’t the point. The point was the knife was getting closer and smalls didn’t like that, they didn’t like that one bit.

Cornered, a weird word really. ‘Cornered’ makes it seem like you cut something up into a square or made something have a corner, and smalls wasn’t cut up into a square- at last not yet, but god were they cornered. The cold glass of the cooler could be felt through their sweatshirt. They had long forgotten their Powerade, it had been put on a shelf when they decided to save the day. Now smalls couldn’t forget about it seeing as the stupid cooler it came out of could end up being the death of them. Wasnt this turning out heroic.

The man slashed the knife at them and smalls panicked. A push of air hit the metal out of his hand fast, but not fast enough. Maybe they should really re-think the whole hero business, become a garbage man or something because they really didn’t have the reflexes for this. No, they definitely didn’t have the reflexes for this. Before smalls could put the ‘disarm plan’ into motion they could feel a large stinging pain in their leg. Pumped on adrenaline they could barely notice but looking down- holy FUCK that was a lot of blood- okay okay, relax relax.

The man had also been knocked down, good. lucky for smalls, though lucky was a very loose term to use for the situation. Smalls eyes flickered up to the terrified cashier for a moment. She was on the phone- had she been on the phone the whole time? Smalls had no clue but what they did know is the man was knocked down, also knocked out. Double good, smalls mentally gave themself a high five.

They were just about to go say something to the cashier but their eyes turned to the window in shock. There were blue and red lights- holy shit she called the cops she called the cops, what if smalls got in trouble? Would they tell smalls mother? They would totally tell smalls mother, smalls needed to get away they needed to get away fast this did not look good, this didnt look good in the slightest.

There was a different exit, maybe smalls could leave through there? That was an even better plan, they could leave through the back exit and then get back to Denton’s. Operation get the fuck away from the evidence was a go. Or at least it would have been a go if smalls leg hadnt shot up in even more pain when they tried to walk. They clenched their fists hard knowing they had to get out of the store. Continuing to walk towards the exit smalls gave the a cashier a small smile. Then smalls opened the door going into the alley right next door. God this was going to be a long walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you like this au and i'll write more for it


End file.
